This invention relates generally to eating utensils and more particularly relates to a hand-held eating utensil which dispenses individual servings in response to actuation by the tongue. It can also serve to warm or to keep warm some foods, or to freeze or to congeal a previously-liquid product to be dispensed.
In the case of ice cream or ice milk it is now necessary to remove the bulk product from a hard packed, frozen package with either an ice cream scoop or a large strong spoon and serve it in a dish from which it is consumed with a spoon. The bulk product must then be replaced in the freezer. If sauces such as chocolate syrup are added, then a can of it needs to be opened, poured, recovered, and replaced in the refrigerator. If whipped cream is used, then either fresh, heavy cream needs to be beaten and spooned onto the serving or be added from a pressurized container.
Another disadvantage is that the retail cost of bulk ice milk (or ice cream) is roughly thirty percent (30%) more expensive than ice milk mix liquid. Also, considering that one gallon of liquid freezes into more than one gallon of ice milk or ice cream--50% to 100% or more over-run (which is air) is normal. Then each of the twenty 3.2 ounce servings obtainable from one gallon of frozen bulk ice milk cost $0.09. However, if one gallon of liquid ice-milk is used, it will serve 45 people the same serving, but at a cost of only $0.064 per serving. The utensil of this invention enables this type of portion to be served on an individual basis.
Furthermore, the above is accomplished without requiring strong muscular force. It offers the additional advantage that additives such as whipped cream and chocolate sauce can "come out even" at the end of the serving.
Individual servings of ice cream can also be provided by means of cones which also have some disadvantages. Cones usually may not easily be put down. Even if a cone has a flat bottom, it is precariously balanced, and melting ice cream can run down its side, creating a mess on a table or other surface. Furthermore, cones themselves used as handles are helpful, but they sometimes soften too soon, and also can break or crumble. Furthermore, cones are not always dependable. The ice cream can and sometimes does fall off. Nor are cones always eaten, because their taste and texture is not always flavorful or desirable so the cone is discarded.